1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge for a notebook computer, particularly to a hinge comprising a pivotal bearing seat with a set of spring devices received therein, a limit plate and a pivot, which is either rotatable or fixable reversibly in a position in a pivot socket defined in the spring devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Because the notebook computers are highly mobile and efficient in handling business matters, the number of people who use notebook computers is increased. Furthermore, the development of internet even promotes the use of notebook computers. In order to meet the requirements under all circumstances, a hinge device pivotally connected between the screen and the body is necessary to provide substantial and suitable support to the screen, such that the screen is able to be opened from the body at any desired angle hinge device. However, the conventional hinge devices for notebook computers generally comprise a pivotal bearing seat with a transversal or a longitudinal spring piece provided therein, which incurs drawbacks:
1 The structure of the conventional hinge devices using two different spring pieces are complex and the fabrication cost is high; PA1 2 The support provided by the spring pieces to the screen is not strong enough. Therefore, the screen may not be securely fixed at a desired angle.